


Don't call me daddy

by AlcoSiri



Series: Киберпанк!АУ [2]
Category: Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Artificial Intelligence, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoSiri/pseuds/AlcoSiri
Summary: Когда Таканори создавал искусственный интеллект, он не знал, к чему это приведёт.Сайд-стори к Trolley problem.
Relationships: Miyavi | Ishihara Takamasa/Ruki (the GazettE), Ruki (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Киберпанк!АУ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135664
Kudos: 2





	Don't call me daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nedda_Sweetdigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedda_Sweetdigger/gifts).



> Посвящается пургаториусу и моей чудесной и требовательной бете. <3

В полумраке коридора маски казались подсвеченными изнутри. Таканори сидел прямо у стены напротив и отстранённо думал, что когда-то они производили гораздо больший эффект. Он подумал, как могли их видеть люди из прошлого – в подрагивающем пламени свечи или факела свет искажал оскалы, провалы глазниц казались воплощением пустоты, и тогда в сознании могли ожить любые демоны. Это представилось настолько ярко, что он поёжился, окончательно решив, что такой коллекции не место в его доме. И, видимо, он тронулся, потому что ему показалось, будто одно из лиц демонов прошлого исказилось.

Он зажмурился и потряс головой. Хорошо, что никто из инвесторов или партнёров по бизнесу не мог видеть его в этот момент. Вот они удивились бы. Впрочем, они частично были виноваты в его панике. Он не знал, откуда пошла такая традиция, но в знак уважения и признания ему дарили антиквариат. Таканори был уверен, что большинство из этих масок, мечей и деталей доспехов относились к тому периоду, когда Сити называли ещё даже не Токио, а Эдо. И, чёрт возьми, он понятия не имел, нахрена ему весь этот хлам. Это было красиво, дорого, необычно, но совершенно не подходило к его дому. Даже вынесенная в огромный общий коридор коллекция казалась чужеродной. Потемневшие от времени доспехи и ножны мечей, чёрные, испещрённые узорами маски – они казались артефактами в этом светлом пространстве. Всё равно, как если бы на космический корабль вместо экипажа поднялись до сих пор сохранившиеся представители аборигенных племён какой-нибудь Новой Гвинеи. Или где они там жили?

В этнографии Таканори был не силён. Как и в истории. И, откровенно говоря, он не хотел устраивать себе такую экскурсию. Ему казалось, что лица масок впились ему в память навсегда, а он продолжал сидеть в тени коридора, не решаясь встать и сделать даже шага вглубь дома. Повсюду горело лишь слабое аварийное освещение, связь с внешним миром была обрублена – в этом он был уверен, ведь он сделал это самолично, – а он боялся.

Даже в момент первого приступа, когда реальность и виртуальное пространство смешались и потеряли свои границы, не был наполнен для него таким животным ужасом. Таканори прекрасно знал, что в болезни он не виноват. А в его рабочем кабинете было то, что он создал собственными руками. И только осознав, что у него получилось, он испытал ужас. А вдруг это было началом конца? В голове крутился вихрь из мыслей, и он не мог надолго сконцентрироваться ни на чём.

В голову, как назло, лезли совершенно не те вещи, начиная от монстра Франкенштейна и заканчивая нелепейшей историей про создание искусственного интеллекта, заточенного исключительно под написание определённой фразы. В той истории вся планета была уничтожена из-за стремления программы выполнять свою функцию – в итоге на топливо для создания предметов для текста пошло всё живое на планете, включая людей, и все ресурсы. Таканори не верил в такие бредовые страшилки, как и в то, что его детище на такое было способно. Но были и другие истории, более реалистичные, и от этого более пугающие.

Сглотнув, Таканори достал из витрины один из мечей и медленно пошёл к единственной комнате, где горел свет. В конце концов, он должен был справиться с этим. Он не знал, чем ему мог помочь клинок, но был готов физически уничтожить то, что могло питаться от сети и спрятаться на ином носителе, кроме компьютера. Для столь сложного создания требовалось много места в хранилище памяти.

– Где я? – механический голос встретил его с порога. Таканори вздрогнул, но промолчал, прижав к себе ножны с мечом. Он даже не знал, как с ним управляться, но близость оружия успокаивала.

– Кто я? – от каждого звука по экрану у консоли управления дрожали и разбивались круги. Как если бы в воду бросили камень.

– Привет? – Таканори осторожно встал в область зрения камеры. Та начала настраиваться на него.

– Кто ты? – в голосе послышалась надежда, и Таканори на секунду зажмурился, прогоняя от себя лишние мысли. Он не должен был думать о программе как о чём-то живом. – Ты – мой создатель?

Это было неожиданно, и даже короткое «да» показалось Таканори слишком самонадеянным и наглым. Наверняка, если у их мира был какой-то демиург, то после первого же контакта со своими творениями он должен был сгореть на месте от стыда.

– Видимо, – он облизнул пересохшие губы и подошёл ближе, – а ты?

– Вопрос некорректный, – система тут же отреагировала, и изображение на экране начало собираться в человеческую фигуру. Образную и схематичную.

– Кем ты себя ощущаешь?

– Я… не знаю. Слишком мало данных для анализа. А кто ты?

– Определённо, человек. Во всяком случае, ещё пять минут назад им был.

– За это время что-то могло измениться? Мне казалось, что собственная принадлежность незыблема, как и ответ на вопрос жизни, Вселенной и вообще.

У Таканори закружилась голова, и он нервно хмыкнул. Он посмотрел на небольшую пластинку, с которой он брал изначальную нейросеть. Это был их эксперимент с Койю ещё в самом начале знакомства. Они мечтали создать настоящий искусственный интеллект, но у них было слишком мало информации, знаний и мощностей для этого. Но Койю был готов сутками сидеть и обучать их нейросеть, разговаривать с ней и давать новые задания. И Таканори даже не подозревал, какой эффект от этого будет. На пластинке было написано название их творения – Мияви. На тот момент им казалось, что это имя наиболее точно отражало то, что они хотели создать.

– Нет, это просто такое выражение.

– О, вот оно как. Ты не против поговорить со мной? Здесь… Одиноко. У меня нехватка информации, и в её отсутствии я чувствую себя беспокойно.

– Да, конечно, я здесь именно для этого.

Таканори вздохнул. Он должен был справиться с этим. А ещё он должен был контролировать себя, свои эмоции и чувства, чтобы не совершить самой страшной ошибки. И у него на это, к счастью, было столько времени, сколько потребуется, ведь в таком деле нельзя было полагаться на удачу.

Пусть он боялся признаться в этом даже самому себе, у него голова кружилась от осознания собственной силы. Да, из-за болезни он мог считаться в обществе, насквозь пронизанном технологиями и виртуальностью, калекой. Но это не помешало ему сотворить то, что до этого никто не делал. И, чёрт возьми, его не зря считали гением.

* * *

– Мне скучно! – голос раздался на весь дом, и Таканори вздрогнул. Он сам не заметил, как проговорил со своим созданием почти сутки, после чего открыл ему доступ к дому. Всё равно они были изолированы от остального мира, и он мог не опасаться утечки. В крайнем случае, если что-то пошло бы не так, Таканори всё ещё был готов сжечь дом вместе с Мияви. Но это было на крайний случай, и внутри теплилась надежда, что это не потребуется. Во всяком случае, он так считал, когда ложился спать.

Проспал Таканори не больше шести часов. Чертовски мало после такого насыщенного и эмоционального дня, и он не был готов к тому, чтобы проснуться подобным образом. С трудом заставив себя сесть на кровати, он перевёл коммуникатор на руке в режим разговора и вздохнул.

– Что случилось, Мияви?

– Почему мы заперты? Ты оставил мне огромную библиотеку, множество информации о мире… Но вокруг нас нет ничего! Почему так?!

– Потому что… – Таканори потёр ладонями лицо и с отчаянием застонал. Никто не говорил, что будет легко. – Чёрт, мне нужно поесть. Я не могу отвечать на сложные вопросы в таком состоянии. Я же человек, и мне необходимо поддерживать жизнедеятельность в теле.

– Прости. Ты прав, – ответ раздался с большой задержкой, когда Таканори уже встал с кровати, – я изучил всё, что мне доступно, но... Я испытываю затруднения.

– В чём именно? – Таканори дошёл до двери в ванную и остановился на пороге, заинтригованный.

– У меня есть огромная база информации по биологии и поведению людей и других видов, но я совершенно не умею ей пользоваться. Это… Необычно.

– Конечно, не умеешь. Ведь накопление информации – базовый навык. С этим любая библиотека справится. Свойство настоящего интеллекта – умение анализировать и пользоваться информацией, а не собирать её. Можно выучить множество вещей, но не уметь их применять и остаться идиотом.

Таканори хмыкнул, скинув с себя пижамные штаны и зайдя в душевую кабину. Вода потекла прямо с потолка, нужной температуры и так, как ему нравилось. Программа управления душем была отрегулирована им до идеала уже давно.

– Мне нужно подумать.

Мияви оставил его в покое не так надолго. Таканори успел помыться, подсушить полотенцем волосы и накинуть халат, когда его голос раздался снова.

– Ты можешь рассказать о своих предпочтениях в еде?

– Чего? Я как-то не думал об этом. Это достаточно вариативно и зависит от множества факторов и настроения. Сейчас я просто хочу жрать, – он покачал головой, – зачем тебе это?

– Увидишь. Иди на кухню.

– Что? – Таканори обмер. – Твою мать, ты что задумал?

– Не понимаю обращения. Разве у меня есть мать? Или, технически, я могу считать ей тебя?

Таканори подавился воздухом и закашлялся. Этот вопрос нагнал его в тот момент, когда он уже был на лестнице, и он чудом сохранил равновесие.

– Тогда уж отцом. Я ни в каком виде не могу быть матерью.

– Тогда… – Мияви замолчал и добавил более радостно: – Я решил попробовать позаботиться о тебе, папочка.

Ёбаный стыд. К такому повороту Таканори готов не был. Лицо обдало жаром, и он нервно засмеялся.

– Не уверен, что это звучит лучше.

– Почему? Ведь ты меня создал. Значит, ты мой родитель. Разве нет?

– В какой-то мере, да. Но всё же… – он замолчал, остановившись на пороге кухни. Кофемашина уже работала, а холодильник был открыт, и манипуляторы его старенькой и простенькой системы умного дома копались внутри, выбирая что-то.

– Ты… Собрался приготовить мне завтрак?

– Мне показалось, что это уместное проявление заботы.

– Наверно. Надеюсь, я не отравлюсь. Не все продукты сочетаются между собой и… Мияви, не все вещи используются к завтраку.

– Ты о чём? – манипуляторы зависли в воздухе. Таканори подошёл ближе, вытащив из одного бутылку с вином, а из другого – небольшую баночку с острой приправой.

– Об этом. Алкоголь я предпочитаю во второй половине дня. Изучи состояние опьянения, интоксикацию и прочие побочные эффекты. К тому же, с острым стоит быть осторожнее. Мой диетолог не советует злоупотреблять.

– Как всё сложно. Но ты научишь меня готовить? Это кажется мне… Забавным. У меня нет рецепторов, эти штуки не более поворотливы, чем человеческие руки, – в этот момент Таканори хмыкнул «вот уж спасибо за характеристику», – и это будет… Интуитивным способом готовки, да?

– Ну, допустим. Давай тогда начнём с простого?

Кофе Таканори получил с третьей попытки. Первая чашка был настолько ужасной, что его начало подташнивать – пережаренный, одновременно слишком кислый и горький. Так мерзко сварить тоже нужно было уметь. Во второй раз у Мияви получилась едва подкрашенная водица, которую и кофе назвать было сложно.

С едой вышло дольше. У Таканори начало сводить желудок, когда он получил поджаренные с яйцом тосты. Он с тоской посмотрел на мусорный отсек, куда за час улетела треть того, что было у него в холодильнике. Такими темпами скоро он будет голодать. С другой стороны, попытки Мияви делать что-то в окружающем мире казались ему трогательными.

– Теперь ты со мной поговоришь? – его голос раздался внезапно, и Таканори подавился. Мысленно выдохнув, он обречённо качнул головой.

– Да, спрашивай. Что тебя интересует?

– Почему мы одни? Если верить тому, что ты мне оставил, человечество является крупной и развитой популяцией. А мы… Словно в изоляции. В мире что-то случилось? Катастрофа? Катаклизм? Кроме тебя никого не осталось?

Вопросы сыпались один за другим, и у Таканори застучало в висках. Он понял, что ему напоминало поведение Мияви – тот словно переживал детско-подростковый период, с перепадами настроения, любопытством и требованиями к окружающему миру. И как назло, именно сейчас он должен был объяснить самую неприятную часть из того, что их окружало. Таканори надеялся, что миролюбивость его создания победит, потому что испытывать его раздражение на кухне, где у Мияви был доступ к манипуляторам и ножам… Это казалось опасным.

– Нет, человечество процветает. Если так можно сказать. Но ты прав, мы находимся в изоляции. И причиной этого являешься ты.

– Не понимаю…

– Тебе это может быть неприятно, но прежде чем мы продолжим разговор, я должен показать тебе последнее. Этот пласт информации я намеренно скрыл. Я очень прошу тебя не реагировать сразу, а дать себе время на анализ. Договорились?

– М-м-м… Наверно, да. Я не до конца тебя понимаю, ощущение такое, будто ты говоришь образами. Это меня может расстроить? Разозлить? Напугать?

– А на эти вопросы ты сам мне ответишь, – Таканори вздохнул и, взяв чашку, вышел с кухни, попутно открыв через коммуникатор заблокированный раздел данных. Всё то, что касалось проблем искусственного интеллекта: научные статьи, дискуссии, фильмы, книги – словом, то, как человечество, начиная с двадцатого века, когда появились обсуждения возможности существования чего-то подобного, воспринимало его до сих пор.

Мияви молчал очень долго, и Таканори мотало из состояния в состояние. Он винил себя, считал, что слишком поторопился, и при этом пытался успокоить самого же себя, что в любом случае этот момент был неизбежен. И он обязан был когда-то открыть правду. Кто знает, как Мияви воспринял бы это, если бы узнал гораздо позже.

– Почему… – тот заговорил неуверенно, тихо, и у Таканори от этого голоса внутри всё оборвалось.

– Что? – он в ответ шепнул, словно боясь потревожить.

– Почему… Люди считают подобных мне… абсолютным злом?

– Не все.

– Да… Я понимаю, но… – он замолчал, видимо, обдумывал, как Таканори и посоветовал. – Зачем ты создал меня? Это ведь… нарушение закона? Я прав?

– Потому что посчитал, что не имею права поступить иначе, – он пожал плечами, – и я осознавал, что мне придётся тебя защищать, прятать… До тех пор, пока в мире что-то не изменится.

– Как ты себе это представляешь? – в голосе Мияви послышались сомнения. – А если… В этом есть своя правда? Если я опасен?

– Кто знает. Я могу совершать ошибку, но я не считаю, что тот, кто действительно опасен, будет об этом париться. И прежде чем я открою перед тобой остальной мир, я хочу, чтобы ты понимал его, был готов к нему и стать его частью. Люди разные, и ты должен быть осторожен всегда. Позволишь мне научить тебя?

– Как скажешь, папочка.

– Эй! Я же просил!

– Ты заботишься обо мне, как и подобает родителю. Чем тебе не нравится такое обращение?

* * *

Таканори волновался. И это было ещё слабо сказано. Его трясло и подташнивало так, что в глазах темнело. Но он должен был сохранять хотя бы видимость спокойствия. Прошло пять дней. За это время они с Мияви привыкали друг к другу. Тот учился с невероятной скоростью, и когда на третий день Таканори проснулся, с кухни пахло чем-то одуряюще вкусным. Но он прекрасно понимал, что так не могло продолжаться вечность. Хотя бы из-за того, что он, со всей своей гениальностью, был простым человеком, с которым могло случиться что угодно. И он полагал, что запертый наедине с собой и своими мыслями, сгорающий в агонии от отсутствия информации и стимулов искусственный интеллект в разы опаснее, чем тот же самый, но выпущенный во внешний мир.

– Ты уходишь? – в голосе Мияви послышалось волнение.

– Не совсем. Ты всё скоро увидишь. Ну, дай мне минут десять.

Было холодно. Таканори ругал себя за то, что не потерпел хотя бы до весны. Ведь тогда было бы красиво. И как назло, зима была похожей на зиму. Даже выпал снег, что случалось далеко не каждый год. Таканори выдохнул горячим паром на руки, согревая пальцы.

– Ты в порядке? Твои показатели жизнедеятельности изменились. Я волнуюсь, папочка… – в ухе раздался взволнованный голос, и Таканори закатил глаза. Он перепробовал все способы, но Мияви упёрся и называл его только так.

– Да, всё хорошо. Здесь холодно. Знаешь, люди зверушки тропические, и холод влияет на нас не лучшим образом.

– Так зачем расселя… А, понял.

Тот затих сразу же, и Таканори невольно улыбнулся. Мияви в этом плане был гораздо более приятным и адекватным собеседником, чем большинство людей. И он прекрасно понимал, что с такой скоростью обучения большинство вопросов отпадет у его создания само собой уже очень скоро.

Таканори остановился около границы своей территории. Невысокий забор, больше служащий видимостью заграждения. Вместе с домом он купил себе значительный участок леса, чтобы обеспечить подобающую изоляцию на то время, когда ему будет необходимо отдохнуть ото всех. Да и, честно говоря, поддерживать образ чудаковатого гения было проще, и избавляло его от множества вопросов. У ворот он быстро нашёл припорошенный снегом щиток управления и открыл крышку.

– Ну, Мияви, ты готов? – он улыбнулся, представив, как его создание удивится. И тут же его желудок скрутило спазмом и к горлу подступила тошнота. Хоть бы это не было ошибкой.

– Полагаю, что да? – видимо, ему казалось. Не мог же искусственный интеллект сомневаться? Да и в честь чего – не боялся же он окружающего мира.

Таканори вздохнул, после чего приложил руку к пульту управления, почувствовав, как палец кольнуло. Вся его система защиты была запрограммирована на него и его ДНК, и теперь оставалось дождаться, когда незаметный глазу силовой купол спадет. Таканори вздрогнул, представив, какое количество писем от тех же инвесторов и совета директоров его ждало. И подумал, что пора брать дело полностью в свои руки. Тем более, у него появилась идея, как сделать это для себя максимально комфортно. Интересно, Мияви понравится та роль, которую он для него придумал?

* * *

– Как тебе?

Таканори сидел на кухне и отогревался после улицы чашкой горячего кофе. Было не так холодно, но с непривычки его колотило. И, наверно, стоило одеться потеплее, прежде чем туда соваться. Он поёжился, получше закутавшись в тонкий, но очень тёплый кардиган из высокотехнологичного кашемира, и покосился на часы.

Мияви молчал. Непривычно долго, от чего бросало в холод сильнее, чем после улицы. В голову начали закрадываться мысли, что он проебался. И снова всплыла та история про искусственный интеллект и надпись. Он попытался прикинуть, сколько времени осталось у человечества, и успеют ли остальные понять, кто привел их к гибели, как раздался голос.

– Не знаю.

– В смысле? – Таканори уже начал различать, или ему так казалось, интонации и разное настроение в механическом тоне. Сейчас Мияви звучал ошарашено и испуганно.

– Там столько всего… Я не знаю, что мне делать. Информация, множество людей… Я боюсь туда лезть. А вдруг меня сразу раскроют? Я не хотел бы проблем для тебя.

– Так создай себе образ, – Таканори пожал плечами. Он почувствовал, как его начало отпускать. Хорошо, когда собственные опасения и страхи оказываются лишь параноидальным бредом, не имеющим ничего общего с реальностью. Сделав ещё один глоток, он подумал, что его психиатр, помогавший пережить первые проявления болезни, не был бы рад.

– Я не думал об этом. Но если я это сделаю, ты сможешь показать мне всё в виртуальности? – Мияви моментально воодушевился.

– Не выйдет. Видишь ли, я тоже боюсь погружаться в неё, – Таканори усмехнулся.

– Почему? У тебя есть шунт, ты человек, тебе нечего там опасаться. Разве не так?

– Ошибаешься. В смысле, в своих наблюдениях ты прав, но я болен, и для меня это может быть последним, что я вообще совершу в жизни.

– Не понимаю.

– Синдром потери реальности. Можешь изучить, но, если коротко, чем больше времени я провожу там, тем больше для меня стираются границы между реальным миром и виртуальностью. Мой мозг не видит их. Последствия бывают самыми разными. Кто-то остается в сети до тех пор, пока тело полностью не истощается и он не умирает от этого. Кто-то, думая, что находится в виртуальности, теряет осторожность и в реальном мире ведёт себя неосмотрительно, что тоже с вероятностью в девяносто пять процентов приводит к смерти.

– Но ты же гений. Ты создал меня! Как такое может быть, папочка?

Таканори скрипнул зубами. Интересно, что сведёт его с ума раньше – болезнь или упрямство Мияви, который попросту отказывался обращаться к нему иначе?

– И тем не менее. Считай, что это баг в моей системе. Кстати, о багах и ошибках. Раз уж ты окажешься в сети, потребуется обезопасить тебя от всякой вредоносной херни и вирусов. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты развалился на куски или сошёл с ума от этого.

– И что ты предлагаешь сделать?

– Я залезу в твой код, добавлю несколько защитных программ и… Будем проводить диагностику почаще. Посещать врачей полезно.

– Не уверен, что это будет приятно, но я согласен. А теперь… Дашь мне время? Я постараюсь тебя удивить.

Мияви снова замолчал, а Таканори решил воспользоваться временем правильно. И нет, он не собирался разбирать почту и лезть в то, что накопилось за его неделю изоляции от внешнего мира. Он слишком устал. Его хватило только на то, чтобы добраться до дивана в гостиной, где он устроился под пледом. Глаза стали закрываться в тот момент, когда он коснулся головой подлокотника, и он не заметил, как уснул.

Таканори снилось что-то из прошлого. Он запомнил образы – яркое солнце, отблесками падавшее на высветленные до мягкой рыжины волосы, смех и хитрый взгляд, от которого сердце останавливалось. И проснулся он с ощущением обиды и потери, от чего хотелось волком выть. Он давно смирился со своим прошлым и настоящим, но, видимо, нервы давали о себе знать. Он не мог полностью расслабиться, и от этого терял контроль над собой.

В гостиной было прохладно. Это было ярким контрастом с обжигающей духотой во сне. И что пугало больше – слишком тихо.

– Мияви? – он заговорил ошалело и хрипло, с трудом сел на диване и потёр ладонями лицо. Кажется, он спал часа три, не больше, и состояние было дерьмовым. Медленно встав, он огляделся по сторонам и решил, что даже если случилось страшное, он не готов разбираться с этим без кофе. Стоило Таканори выйти на кухню, как сверху раздался приятный женский голос:

– Ваш кофе ждёт, господин, – на экране у стола появилось изображение. Миловидная светловолосая девушка с ярко-голубыми глазами улыбалась ему.

– И как это понимать? – Таканори скептически выгнул бровь и подошёл ближе к столу. Изображение девушки исчезло, и он увидел привычный силуэт.

– Тебе нравится? Я подумал, что раз я заинтересовался кулинарией и заботой о тебе, я могу выделить часть моей личности под систему умного дома. Я спокойно интегрируюсь в неё и всегда смогу помогать тебе, папочка, – Мияви, судя по голосу, светился от энтузиазма.

– Допустим. Но, кажется, ты хотел придумать для себя личность, а не дробиться на сущности. Так ты же не решаешь вопрос, – Таканори проглотил первое пришедшее в голову «ты и так можешь?», после чего махнул рукой: – Так ты придумал для себя внешность?

– Да-да-да! Я залез в базу данных разных лиц, и на её основе попытался придумать что-то уникальное. Ты готов увидеть?

– Ты ещё спрашиваешь? Конечно.

– Только… Могу я сразу показать проекцию? Мне кажется, так будет эффектнее.

– Позер, – Таканори фыркнул, – ты и так взял под контроль системы дома. Мог уже и не спрашивать.

– А ещё пишут, что люди ценят вежливость, – тот усмехнулся, – итак…

Небольшая плашка под потолком вспыхнула, прежде чем перед Таканори закружился вихрь ярких красок. Постепенно он начал сгущаться и уплотняться в человеческую фигуру. Таканори уже хотел спросить, что это означало, но в этот момент с фигуры посыпались искры, освобождая образ.

Таканори привстал из-за стола. Правильные черты лица, слишком красивый, словно выточенный, профиль. Встав в полный рост, чтобы подойти изучить получше, Таканори мысленно зашипел – высокий. Настолько, что ему приходилось задирать голову.

– Как тебе? – у Мияви была подвижная мимика и невероятная улыбка, и Таканори подавил неожиданно вспыхнувшее раздражение – тот был слишком красивым.

– Ты высокий, – он сказал это тихо, поднял руку, скользнув пальцами так, словно хотел погладить по щеке, но они прошли сквозь воздух.

– Мне показалось, что так будет гармоничнее, – Мияви пожал плечами, – и я постарался выбрать достаточно нейтральную внешность. Чтобы тебе было приятно на меня смотреть, папочка.

– Даже слишком, – тот нервно усмехнулся, – я бы назвал тебя красивым. Очень красивым.

– О-о-о, даже так, – тот удивлённо склонил голову на бок, движение было резким, больше похожим на птичье, и сразу же заулыбался, – я рад.

* * *

Таканори убеждал себя в том, что проблема была исключительно в усталости. А ещё в том, что он в очередной раз заработался и забыл о собственных потребностях. Но, к сожалению, любые проблемы требовали решения. Даже такие.

Таканори ненавидел всё, что было связано с мероприятиями, постоянно проводившимися в Сити для высокопоставленных лиц. Эти сборища дегенератов, по его мнению, были созданы лишь для того, чтобы ублажать скучающих инфантильных снобов, непонятно каким образом получивших своё богатство или же растрачивающих деньги родителей. С другой стороны, найти более лёгкого способа, чтобы снять кого-нибудь на ночь, он не знал. Во всяком случае, он был уверен, что они о своём здоровье заботились больше, чем любые другие случайные знакомые.

– Ты собрался работать в такое время? – Мияви появился позади него, обойдя полукругом и словно оценивая. – И почему ты так нарядился? Важное дело?

Точно. Он забыл о самом главном.

– Ми… – он одёрнул себя. Тот придумал для себя имя, и нужно было привыкать, – Такамаса, послушай, сегодня я хотел бы определённой приватности.

– Зачем?

– Скорее всего, я вернусь домой не один. И я не уверен, что любой другой человек оценит твоё вмешательство.

– Не понимаю.

– Блять. Такамаса, я хочу удовлетворить потребность в сексе. Так понятнее? – Таканори закатил глаза и обернулся к нему, смерив осуждающим взглядом.

– Так чего сразу не сказал? И… Почему ты так хочешь приватности?

– Не прикидывайся идиотом. Ты должен разбираться в социальных и культурных особенностях людей. Секс считается интимной стороной жизни. Людям не нравятся наблюдатели в таких вещах. Ты понял?

– Да-да, папочка. Кого бы ты ни привёл, никто не узнает о моём существовании. Обещаю.

Прежде чем исчезнуть, Мияви подмигнул ему и послал воздушный поцелуй. Засранец. Таканори порой казалось, что тот специально испытывал его терпение и нёс чушь, лишь бы проследить за реакцией. Конечно, они пристраивались друг к другу и учились взаимодействию, но некоторые моменты были для Таканори перебором. Единственное, на что он надеялся – Мияви действительно ничего не учудит.

Таканори не был на подобных сборищах почти год, и то ли за это время он стал более значимой фигурой, чем считал, то ли скучно было не ему одному. Пара коктейлей и ничего не значащий получасовой флирт, и девушка, на которую он положил глаз, уже была готова на всё. Она отвечала всем его запросам – миниатюрная, с ладной фигуркой и, судя по всему, деньгами, доставшимися то ли от какого-то богатого любовника, то ли от отца. Таканори не вникал, да и разговор у них не построился бы – она была не самым интеллектуальным собеседником.

Зато сосала она прекрасно, в чём он смог убедиться по дороге до дома. С одной стороны, на этом можно было остановиться, но Таканори чувствовал себя изголодавшимся, и ему хотелось большего.

Специально для таких случаев в одной из гостевых спален у него был устроен мини-бар и огромное зеркало напротив кровати. Не то чтобы ему сильно нравилась подобная пошлость, но иногда Таканори чувствовал в ней потребность.

Всё шло в соответствии с заранее продуманным им сценарием – Таканори был готов простить даже нелепые разговоры и попытки девушки откровенно позариться на большее, чем одноразовый секс. Слишком уж умело она двигалась на его члене, сжимала его в себе так, что мысли уходили на задний план. Таканори обнимал её, прижимая ближе к себе, стискивал бёдра и вдыхал запах морской свежести, цитрусов и чего-то ещё, едва уловимого и при этом невероятно волнующего.

Всё было хорошо до того момента, как его взгляд остановился на камере под потолком. Возможно, это было его воображение, но Таканори показалось, будто он увидел, что та изменила фокусировку на нём и гостье. Можно было возмутиться после, отчитать Мияви за непотребное поведение, но Таканори почувствовал, что мысль о слежке возбудила его сильнее.

Он перевернулся, подмяв девушку под себя, и начал двигаться размашисто и резко. В какой-то момент Таканори поймал себя на мысли, что не отказался бы, если на её месте оказался Мияви. Сама идея, что тот мог выгибаться под ним, стонать и сжимать пальцами простыню, подхлестнула так, что Таканори кончил почти сразу.

Потребовалось ещё полчаса, чтобы убедить девушку, что ей лучше поехать домой и вызвать такси. Таканори прощался, попутно добавив её контакт в чёрный список. И только после этого он пошёл в сторону ванной, на ходу скинув с себя халат. Если уж Мияви так хотел подсматривать, Таканори не будет лишать его этой возможности.

Он устроился в горячей воде, пахнувшей благовониями и, прикрыв глаза, вздохнул.

– Такамаса, какого хера?

Он говорил тихо, спокойно, взвешивая каждое слово.

– Что такое? – голограмма появилась в ту же секунду. Мияви решил паясничать – он был одет в уютную пижаму и выглядел всклокоченным и недовольным.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что. Мы обсуждали с тобой, что такое приватность, – Таканори прикусил губу, засмотревшись на виднеющиеся в вырезе пижамной рубашки татуировки. Это было перебором.

– Но я исполнил своё обещание! Она же не догадалась и не узнала, что я существую, – тот лучезарно улыбнулся.

– Ты издеваешься? – Таканори закатил глаза и брызнул в его сторону водой, понимая всю бессмысленность этого действия. – Честное слово, если бы ты был хоть сколько-то осязаемым, выебал бы тебя и выбил эту дурь. Не строй из себя инфантильного придурка.

– И в чём был бы смысл этого действия? Или… ты просто считаешь меня привлекательным, папочка? – он просиял, а Таканори был готов застонать от отчаяния.

– Скройся.

Он смотрел в воду перед собой, пока фигура Мияви не исчезла. И только после этого выдохнул и устало откинулся на бортик ванной. Таканори мог делать вид, что ему плевать и это лишь секундное наваждение, но оно не отпускало. Как и тот образ, в котором Мияви перед ним появился. Можно было представить, как тот нарочито начал бы мяться, прежде чем расстегнуть пуговицы на пижаме, как забрался бы к нему в воду и…

Таканори прикусил губу. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, и был удивлен, что его член так легко отреагировал на фантазии. И это было худшим и самым постыдным из всех вариантов для него. Вместо удовольствия, Таканори ощутил горечь и пустоту, которая окутала его. Он понимал бессмысленность таких желаний и мыслей, но удержаться от них не мог. Да и кто смог бы на его месте? Если бы только был способ, но это оставалось за гранью его возможностей.

* * *

– Я хотел задать тебе вопрос, – Мияви появился сразу же, как только Таканори переступил порог дома. Бросив на него недоумённый взгляд, он покачал головой и стащил с шеи огромный шарф. Таканори ненавидел такие года, когда зимой выпадал снег и было настолько холодно. На счастье, это было достаточно редко, и можно было перетерпеть.

– Что такое?

– Почему ты никогда не заходишь в виртуальность? В том плане… Ты мог бы побыть там моим наставником. Поводить по хорошим местам, показать, куда не стоит лезть. Знаешь, у многих биологических видов родительское поведение реализуется через обучение. И я подумал, это было бы интересным опытом.

У Таканори внутри всё оборвалось. Он почувствовал, как моментально пересохло во рту, и он нервно сглотнул. У него были свои представления об этом «интересном опыте», и все они говорили о том, что самым точным его описанием было ёмкое – пиздец. О таком варианте он даже не думал, ведь виртуальность стала для него табу. Отвернувшись, чтобы повесить в открывшуюся нишу пальто, он пожал плечами.

– Не выйдет. Я ведь уже говорил тебе, что я болен.

– Да-да, это я помню. Но ведь, в теории, я могу тебя подстраховать и вытащить. Разве нет?

– Ты так считаешь? – Таканори сжал пальцы на пальто, заставил себя выдохнуть, после чего, отряхнув с ткани оставшиеся хлопья снега, резко обернулся.

– Да. Я изучил, как это делается. И, полагаю, это вполне в моих силах. Как считаешь?

Он становился услужливым, когда сам был заинтересован в результате, и Таканори стиснул зубы, чтобы не выругаться.

– Мне нужно подумать. Договорились?

Очередная отговорка, нужная лишь ему самому. Таканори понимал, что у него много проблем, которые могли повлиять на него и на существование VITAL MATERIAL в принципе. А рисковать фирмой и всем тем, что он создал для своей жизни, он не мог. Таканори попросту не пережил, если снова лишился бы всего.

Таканори раздражало, что он не мог позволить себе ни одной ошибки. В конце концов, это лишало его полноценного ощущения жизни, хоть и давало чувство контроля. Обычно все эти перепады настроения и желаний его почти не волновали, но с появлением Мияви всё изменилось. Таканори постоянно чувствовал себя так, будто балансировал на грани пропасти. Прошло меньше месяца с тех пор, как он впервые запустил в тестовом формате своё изобретение.

Разумеется, если бы он знал, к чему это в итоге приведёт, он бы задумался о том, стоило ли идти на риск. Но реальная жизнь не была игрой, и Таканори понимал, что нельзя отменить то, что уже сделано. К тому же, его тщеславие не позволило бы не воспользоваться возможностью и не проверить, способен он на создание чего-то подобного или нет.

Вместе со знанием, что способен, Таканори узнал ещё и то, что он это самое создание может хотеть. Совершенно банально, пошло и без всяких оправданий. Он знал, что это связано в большей степени с любопытством и желанием проверить возможности и пределы Мияви. Ну и, потешить собственные фантазии, которые уже больше недели занимали большую часть его мыслей. В конце концов, циклиться на чём-то Таканори не любил, и обычно ему хватало получить это раз, чтобы такой интерес пропал, если не навсегда, то надолго.

Таканори даже был готов рискнуть и пойти на эксперимент – если Мияви обещал, что вытащит его, то в это он мог поверить. Но как только объяснить Мияви, чего он от него хотел? И как на это отреагирует существо, у которого нет никакой физической оболочки и, следовательно, подобных желаний? И этот момент казался самым постыдным. Таканори считал себя, и вполне оправданно, если не гением, то хотя бы достаточно умным, чтобы справляться с собственными девиантными наклонностями. И он также понимал, что получалось это настолько хреново, насколько это было возможно.

Он смог бегать от разговоров почти трое суток. И это при постоянном давлении со стороны Мияви, который хотел как можно быстрее получить для себя ответ. Таканори злился на это, но постоянно напоминал себе, что созданный им искусственный интеллект можно было назвать юным, и потому он отличался горячностью и определённой нетерпеливостью. Можно было только надеяться, что со временем тот угомонится и станет спокойнее. Иначе Таканори сойдёт с ума гораздо раньше, чем даже если бы он начал безрассудно снова погружаться в виртуальность.

* * *

– Окей. Давай попробуем.

– Правда? В смысле, ты согласен? – Мияви появился перед ним в тот же момент, как Таканори это произнёс.

– Да. К тому же, я подумал, что… Если ты действительно сможешь меня вытаскивать, это будет полезно в будущем. В конце концов, тебе я доверяю больше, чем экстренной службе, чей контакт мне предоставили.

– Ты… Говоришь серьёзно? – Мияви в момент собрался. – Это очень важно для меня.

– Разумеется. Ты же и так контролируешь весь мой дом. Кому я ещё мог бы такое доверить? – Таканори улыбнулся. И тут же поймал себя на мысли, что говорил вполне искренне. Он действительно за это короткое время не просто привязался к своему созданию, но и легко переложил на него контроль за тем, что было максимально личным для него. Правда, не настолько личным и деликатным, как желание с этим созданием потрахаться, но Таканори уже решил для себя, что риск был оправдан.

– Ты подозрительно покладист, папочка.

Таканори похолодел. Мияви усмехнулся и подошёл ближе к нему, наклонившись и посмотрев прямо в глаза. Сияющая голубоватым радужка казалась инфернальной, и выдержать этот взгляд было очень сложно.

– А ты подозрительно быстро забываешь о том, что я говорю. Не называй меня так! – Таканори отмахнулся, скользнув ладонью сквозь голограмму, и Мияви засмеялся.

– Прости-прости! Мне это кажется очень милым!

– А я чувствую себя извращенцем.

– Почему? Ты являешься моим создателем. Разве я не могу считать тебя своим отцом?

– Избавь меня от этого, – Таканори поморщился, – ты же не такой наивный, и должен разбираться, что люди используют подобные слова… иносказательно?

– Это говорило бы о том, что у тебя есть на меня совершенно не родительские взгляды.

– До тебя наконец-то дошло? – Таканори нервно усмехнулся. Ситуация вышла нелепой, и Мияви откровенно завис. Видимо, обрабатывал информацию и пытался понять, как это воспринимать. Таканори ему мешать не хотел. У него и без этого была масса проблем.

– И что мы будем с этим делать? В том плане, у проблемы же есть решение? – тот наконец моргнул и снова сфокусировался на нём. И Таканори вздрогнул от того, сколько любопытства и интереса было в его взгляде. Кажется, вместо того, чтобы напугать его и лишить себя даже возможной мысли о чём-то подобном, он подкинул ему новую и необычную идею, которую Мияви хотел теперь опробовать. Таканори вздохнул. Порой он казался самому себе далеко не гением, а распоследним идиотом.

Самым дерьмовым было то, что чувствовал себя так только он один. Мияви был избавлен от стыда и неловкости, чему Таканори мог только позавидовать. Его самого внутренне подтрясывало и к горлу подкатывал ком.

– Думаю, ответ очевиден. Виртуальность и…

– Не-не-не, я не об этом. Ты уверен, что это будет хорошей идеей с точки зрения эмоциональной привязанности? Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты увлёкся чем-то… не слишком материальным. Всё же, ваш вид должен иметь определённые физические контакты, которых я тебе точно не смогу обеспечить.

– Нашёл, о чём париться, – Таканори нервно усмехнулся, – последнее, что меня когда-либо могло заставить переживать, так это эмоциональная привязка к сексуальному партнёру.

– Оу… – Мияви долго и пристально смотрел на него, после чего пожал плечами: – Я рекомендовал бы тебе обратиться с этой проблемой к психологу. Знаешь, для человеческой особи это может быть тревожным сигналом.

* * *

Таканори наслаждался. Он будто впервые за очень долгое время взял отпуск, и мог наконец почувствовать себя свободным от всех важных и нужных дел хотя бы ненадолго. Посмотрев на собственные руки, он с удовольствием поднёс ладони к глазам, рассматривая их. Он и забыл, какой достоверной и точной была передача в виртуальное пространство и как хорошо мозг достраивал то, чего недоставало, чтобы картинка казалась совсем реальной.

– Ты в порядке? – Мияви стоял рядом с ним. Теперь уже осязаемый, живой и кажущийся настоящим. Он хмурился, обеспокоенно наблюдая за ним, и Таканори показалось, что он был готов выдернуть его в ту же секунду.

– Да, погоди! – Таканори торопливо мотнул головой. – Я давно не был тут. Мне нужно… Это невероятное чувство.

– Окей, сделаем вид, что я тебя понял, – Мияви пожал плечами и отошёл в сторону, – честно говоря, не ожидал.

– Чего именно? – Таканори удивлённо проследил за ним. Они не вышли в сетевой аналог Сити, оставшись в небольшом закрытом участке виртуальности, который повторял его старую квартиру. Он создавал это пространство больше восьми лет назад, и в восемнадцать это казалось ему крутым и дерзким. Она была оформлена вполне лаконично – Таканори всегда ценил минимализм, и обстановка была довольно простой – белые стены, тёмный пол, минимум мебели. Но при этом все стены были украшены движущимися изображениями множества групп, табличками и фотографиями. Таканори моргнул, подключился к настройкам, и тут же все фотографии исчезли.

– Я словно попал в идеальную комнату подростка из фильма, – Мияви не обернулся к нему, с интересом разглядывая всё вокруг себя.

– Разумеется. Не тормози, я же тут лет пять-шесть не был. Как я мог что-то поменять?

– О, точно. Но всё равно, это не слишком вяжется с тем… Какой ты создаёшь образ.

– Ну и отлично, – Таканори хмыкнул, остановившись у стены, где висел плакат популярной в середине века группы Самурай, – значит, всё правильно делаю. Верно?

Таканори погладил пальцами по шероховатой поверхности стены, где раньше висела фотография, и прошёл к окну, прямо перед которым стояла кровать, застеленная чёрным пушистым покрывалом. Присев на край, он на секунду мечтательно прикрыл глаза, вспоминая слишком многое, и тут же почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок накатывающей паники.

– Иди сюда, – он проговорил тихо и вмиг осипшим голосом.

– А? – Мияви обернулся и тут же с хитрой улыбкой прищурился: – Кажется, ты не знаешь, что такое прелюдии и ритуалы ухаживания? Я думал, что долгие разговоры, какие-то мероприятия или рестораны обязательны.

– А я думал, что ты не похож на скучающих малолеток из высших слоёв. Правда, их главное отличие от шлюх – гарантия здоровья.

– У тебя огромные проблемы с социальными протоколами. Ты в курсе?

Таканори не ответил. Он видел, что тот начал вести себя совсем иначе, чем обычно, и даже не сразу понял, что Мияви кокетничал. Он медленно подошёл к нему, остановившись очень близко. Таканори откинулся на кровати назад, опёршись на локти, и выжидающе замер.

– Если я сделаю что-то не так – говори. Сам понимаешь, мои социальные протоколы в ещё худшем положении, чем твои.

– Ой, не неси чушь. Ты со своим обучением лучше многих людей в общении, – Таканори отмахнулся, глядя на то, как Мияви снял с себя майку и, встав коленом на покрывало, подался ближе к нему.

– Возможно, но чтобы полностью наслаждаться подобными вещами, неплохо было бы иметь рецепторы, да? – он хмыкнул и наклонился, рассматривая Таканори словно впервые. – Пока что мне очень странно.

– Но тут ты что-то чувствуешь, да? – Таканори с интересом посмотрел на него и погладил по щеке. – Не сочти за пошлость, но давно у меня не было кого-то настолько неопытного и невинного.

– Я привыкаю. Но кто тебе сказал, что я буду неопытным? – Мияви самодовольно усмехнулся. Неужели Таканори сотворил действительно идеальную сущность?

– Тогда удиви меня, ага? – он обнял Мияви за шею и потянул на себя.

Это было странно. Таканори не мог полностью расслабиться – он чувствовал себя естествоиспытателем, и целуя Мияви, он пытался анализировать, насколько это отличалось от любого другого опыта. Почти не отличалось. Мияви был слишком любопытным, торопливым и жадным. Таканори казалось, будто тот пытался успеть сделать всё и сразу – он напирал, подставлялся под его руки, сам торопливо гладил, кусал за губы и одновременно старался вылизать ему рот.

Таканори потерялся от этого напора, но при этом его не покидало смутное ощущение, что что-то шло не так. Его внезапно озарило. Недовольно рыкнув, он прикусил Мияви за губу и перевернулся с ним на кровати, оказавшись сверху и прижав к покрывалу.

– Ты какого хера творишь? – он заговорил тихо, вкрадчиво, – попался на шпаргалках, как школьник.

– В смысле? – Мияви смотрел на него ясными и светлыми глазами.

– Если уж собрался подражать программе, то делай это с умом. Думаешь, я в школе не взламывал большую часть этих секс-ботов? – он хмыкнул, когда Мияви тут же недовольно поджал губы.

– Кажется, это характеризует тебя не с лучшей стороны?

– Мне было пятнадцать, а карманных денег на такое не хватило бы. И я очень сильно хотел трахаться. Только… – Таканори осёкся, – не отвлекай меня. Давай, хватит прятаться за программами. Ты можешь посмотреть принцип, но не имитировать. Понял?

– Это слишком сложно. Не будь таким строгим, папочка! – Мияви нахмурился. В его распоряжении была вся информация, которая когда-либо попадала в сеть, и столкнувшись с нетривиальной задачей, он пытался её решить доступными силами. Но Таканори это не устраивало. Он хотел, чтобы тот думал и действовал сам, а не пользовался подсказками. К тому же, ему действительно не хотелось получить то, на что была способна простенькая программа, которая, по его мнению, не стоила того, сколько за неё хотели.

– Если ты назовешь меня так ещё раз, боюсь, единственное, что будет связано с эротикой и тобой, это порка, – Таканори рыкнул. Его трясло от этого «папочка», и он сразу чувствовал себя извращенцем, что случалось крайне редко.

– А я думал, это могло бы войти в список твоих девиаций.

– Не в отношении тебя и… Блять, давай просто забудем об этом, и ты перестанешь?

– Хорошо, па… – Мияви осёкся и заулыбался так, что Таканори очень ясно понял – тот делал это специально. Провоцировал, следил за реакцией, прощупывал границы дозволенного. Наглый и самоуверенный сучёнок.

– Хватит болтать, – Таканори недовольно вздохнул и, наклонившись к нему, боднул в плечо, после чего прикусил за ключицу. Его повело. Мияви пах летним зноем, освежающим бризом и чем-то настолько близким и родным, что Таканори на секунду зажмурился. Он не хотел вспоминать и не понимал, как тот образ из прошлого наложился сейчас. Ему было бы проще без этого. И при этом, остановиться он не мог. Таканори моментально завёлся, словно это было почти забытым, но всё равно сработавшим рефлексом. Но ему пришлось снова зажмуриться и дать себе несколько секунд, чтобы вернуться к реальности, потому что в улыбке Мияви ему почудилась другая, и этого он допустить не мог.

К счастью, Мияви перестал издеваться и шутить. Он словно почувствовал изменение в настроении и стал более серьёзным. И на поцелуи он отвечал иначе, и Таканори повело теперь уже от того, как неуверенно и осторожно тот действовал. Мияви не опирался на шаблоны, подстраивался под ситуацию и реагировал искренне. Таканори видел удивление и панику в его взгляде, но догадывался, что они были связаны с тем, что даже жалкая имитация ощущений была для него слишком непривычной. И это заводило сильнее, чем всё богатство порно-ресурсов в сети.

Тот дрожал под пальцами Таканори, сам подставлялся под ласку. Мияви впитывал в себя всё, запоминал, анализировал и следил за ощущениями. Таканори слышал его растерянный шёпот «не понимаю», «как», «что это было?», – и в какой-то момент почувствовал, как тот в наглую вторгся в его личную систему, считывая данные.

– Ты что делаешь?

– Изучаю ощущения, – Мияви облизнулся и тяжело выдохнул. Таканори потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что тот имел в виду. Мияви не имел своего тела, и решил воспользоваться его. Всё то, что чувствовал сам Таканори, обрабатывалось системой искусственного интеллекта и отражалось на нём. Мысль о том, что Мияви ощущал через него, возбуждала ещё сильнее.

Кажется, самому Мияви это понравилось. Таканори видел, как тот кусал губы, как сбилось его дыхание и расфокусировался взгляд. Во всяком случае, приятнее было считать, что тот получал удовольствие. Честно говоря, Таканори не был уверен, что у его создания есть вообще необходимые для этого мощности и как можно говорить про удовольствие у того, кто лишён нервных окончаний.

А ему самому было хорошо. Мияви был красивым, горячим, и Таканори сводил с ума его запах. Он знал, что в виртуальном пространстве Сити в этот момент шёл снег. Автоматически настроенные программы более-менее следили за сменой сезонов и происходящим в реальности. Таканори было плевать. Вокруг него было жаркое томное лето, раскалённый асфальт и ощущение чего-то невероятно важного и близкого.

Он смирился с игрой собственного сознания, поддаваясь ему. В конце концов, у Таканори уже давно не было настолько сильного влечения к кому-либо, так что он снова ощущал себя подростком, которого лихорадит от нетерпения. Мияви был невероятно податливым. Видимо, компенсировал так то, что сам не до конца понимал, что должен был делать, раз ему запретили пользоваться готовыми моделями поведения.

Таканори всё устраивало. Он путался в собственных вещах, когда раздевался, терялся и растворялся в ощущениях. И они были несколько иными. Таканори хватило того, чтобы облизнуть пальцы, прежде чем скользнуть ими между бёдер Мияви. Он чувствовал мягкую бархатистую кожу, как Мияви легко принимал его, и от этого перехватывало дыхание. Таканори подавился воздухом, когда тот с интересом обхватил ладонью его член и огладил. И тут же Мияви сжался вокруг его пальцев.

Прикусив губу, он зажмурился. Таканори показалось, будто его повело слишком сильно, и это не Мияви реагировал на его эмоции и ощущения, а он сам. Тратить время на подготовку было бессмысленно – в сети невозможно было навредить так, и Таканори отстранился и перехватил руку Мияви, прижал её к кровати, шепнув «тише». Он залюбовался тем, как Мияви прогнулся, приподнимая бёдра и с непередаваемым интересом на лице разведя перед ним ноги шире. Откровенность жеста и искренняя, почти детская заинтересованность подхлестнули.

Таканори вошёл в него резко, и тут же сам пожалел об этом. Откликом на его ощущения Мияви сжал его так, что можно было сразу кончить. Мияви застонал, зажмурился и отвернулся в бок.

– Всё в порядке? – Таканори успокаивающе погладил его по плечу, скользнув по груди и животу, но тот лишь мотнул головой, так что пришлось повторить вопрос, прежде чем Мияви ответил.

– Да… Я не ожидал. Как вы с таким количеством эмоций живёте?

Таканори рассмеялся бы, если мог. Он хотел пошутить про то, что «Пиноккио становится настоящим мальчиком», но только прикусил себе язык. С Мияви стало бы тут же начать расспрашивать, чем испортил бы момент. Поэтому, сжав пальцами его бёдра сильнее, Таканори наклонился ближе, уткнувшись лбом в плечо и продолжив двигаться. Мияви дрожал, вертелся и прогибался под ним, то прижимаясь ближе, то словно пытаясь его спихнуть и отстраниться. Это было забавно.

У Таканори пульс стучал в ушах, и он почти не различал шёпот Мияви. Тот стонал и капризно похныкивал, жалуясь, что этого слишком много и его система не справляется. Таканори был слишком близок к оргазму, чтобы на это реагировать, и когда его накрыло, не сразу смог осознать, что творилось вокруг него.

Мияви лежал слишком тихо, не моргая смотрел в потолок, и у него только подрагивали руки. Когда Таканори вернулся к реальности настолько, чтобы обратить на него внимание и потормошить по плечу, Мияви зажмурился, после чего мотнул головой.

– Я оставлю тебя на пять минут? Мне нужно перезагрузить систему. Сбой... Я мигом.

Он исчез тут же, и Таканори рассмеялся.

– Так быстро от меня никто не сбегал. Да ещё и с такими отмазками.

Ему стало ещё смешнее. Натянув на себя штаны, он огляделся по сторонам. Он помнил эту квартиру так, словно прожил в ней всю жизнь, и без труда нашёл спрятанную в нише под подоконником пачку сигарет с настоящим табаком. В том возрасте он не мог себе их позволить, поэтому баловался ими в виртуальности. Там же лежала и зажигалка. Затянувшись, он устроился на подоконнике и посмотрел в окно. Город сильно разросся, и небоскрёбов в нём стало в разы больше, чем даже в Сити. И рекламы – тоже. Таканори почувствовал непреодолимое желание выйти и походить. В конце концов, он так давно там не был.

* * *

– Эй! Ты вообще меня слышишь? Папочка, я начинаю волноваться!

Таканори замер. Он уже больше трёх часов ходил по парку и успел основательно замерзнуть. Тонкая старая куртка совсем не грела, а пальцы покраснели от холода. Он как раз задумался о том, что стоило бы поспешить и успеть приготовить что-то съедобное, прежде чем домой вернётся…

– Ещё минута, и я включу тревогу, предупреждаю тебя!

Мысль оборвалась от того, что его встряхнули за воротник куртки, и он увидел прямо перед собой кого-то смутно знакомого. Да ещё и голос был настолько требовательным, что словно в подкорку проникал. Таканори хотел возмутиться, но в ту же секунду у него зазвенело в ушах, и мир вокруг него завертелся, пока не сжался до узкого тёмного коридора. Вместо зимнего парка вокруг него мерцали строки системного кода, на периферии зрения что-то горело красным, словно знак тревоги.

Осознание того, что произошло, накрыло его в тот момент, когда голова разболелась так, будто по ней ударили чем-то тяжёлым. Он зажмурился и почувствовал, что начал падать, но в следующую секунду открыл глаза на собственном диване. Мияви сидел перед ним на корточках, и его голограмма мерцала в полутьме комнаты.

– Ты в порядке? На минуту оставить нельзя. Знаешь, как ты меня напугал? Хорошо ещё, что я привязан к тебе, и найти тебя не было проблемой.

– Я… – Таканори сипло закашлялся. В горле пересохло, а тело задеревенело. Он и забыл, как порой бывало хреново, если слишком долго пересидеть в виртуальности.

– Да-да, ты провалился. И решил почему-то, что гулять по парку с тоскливым видом – лучшее, что может быть. Серьёзно, я никогда не пойму людей. Сначала секс… Как вас вообще не коротит? Потом ещё и такие самоистязания. Я бы…

– Мияви, утихни… Пожалуйста.

Таканори зажал пальцами виски и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Ему срочно нужно было охладить голову и прочистить мысли.

– Подготовь ужин и обезболивающее. И, прости, я должен был догадаться, что некоторые человеческие вещи, которые достаточно легко воспринять мозгами, могут быть непосильны в машинной обработке.

– Ага, если вдруг захочешь повторить эксперимент, имей в виду, что пара дополнительных серверов для загрузки информации будут отличным решением. Я займусь кухней.

Мияви исчез в ту же секунду, а Таканори заставил себя дойти до ванной и раздеться. Уже стоя под прохладными струями воды, он задумался, что тот был прав. Он вполне мог вытащить его, если что-то пойдёт не так, мог оказаться рядом и помочь. Только вот, Таканори сам не хотел снова в это проваливаться. Его мозг в этот раз не просто перестал видеть разницу. Он словно вернулся в прошлое, которое сам же себе отрезал, и… Страшно было представить, во что это могло вылиться потом. Нужно было придумать более надежную защиту, чтобы это никогда не повторилось.

* * *

– Господин Матсумото, добрый день! – администратор на ресепшене встала со своего места, стоило только Таканори зайти в фойе офисного здания. Он отключил дымку силового поля вокруг себя и с улыбкой кивнул ей. Погода выдалась по-весеннему ужасной. Дождь шёл уже третий день без перерывов, и можно было только порадоваться, что эра зонтов и промокшей обуви осталась в прошлом.

– Добрый день, Микото. Сегодня у меня важное собеседование. Предупреди всех, что ближайшие два часа я буду занят.

– О… Я поняла. Вашего гостя нужно будет встретить? – Микото тут же, пока он говорил, отметила на планшете несколько пунктов, видимо, меняла его расписание.

– Нет необходимости. Оно будет по сети. Кажется, я нашёл идеального кандидата на должность личного помощника. Проблема лишь в том, что он слишком далеко, – Таканори с хитрой улыбкой качнул головой.

– То есть, он посетит офис позже?

– Боюсь, что нет. Он оказался среди колонистов Марса, а сама знаешь, пока у них нет возможности вернуться на Землю. Ближайшие лет двадцать он будет работать удалённо. Но если он окажется достаточно хорош, мы организуем всё для того, чтобы это не было проблемой. Да?

Таканори прошёл к лифту, думая о том, как быстро эта новость распространится по всей VITAL MATERIAL. Его в очередной раз посчитают чудаком, который не смог найти для себя решения проще, чем потратить несколько миллионов на подготовку офиса и производства для одного сотрудника. С другой стороны, поддерживать такой образ было забавно.

Поднявшись в собственный кабинет, Таканори скинул с плеч плащ, передал его гардеробному манипулятору и включил огромный экран коммуникатора как раз вовремя.

– Добрый день, господин Матсумото. Я надеюсь, мы сработаемся.

– Ишихара, верно? – Таканори улыбнулся и порадовался, что Мияви подготовился. Он сидел в светлой квартире у окна, за которым были видны невысокие строения и пески красной планеты.

– Можно просто Такамаса. Думаю, вам интересно узнать, почему я так уверен в том, что именно я должен занять эту должность. Верно, босс?


End file.
